


Buried

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Set two months after 2x03. Lucy and Jackson have been looking into a corruption rumor on his father. Problem with not telling anyone what your'e working on no one's there to help when long buried secrets don't want to be brought to light.





	1. Chapter 1

Changed to a ship/romantic Tim/Lucy piece Not connected to my other fics. This will be a fairly short one. :)

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
timeline: Two months after 2x03 'The bet'

LAPD officer Tim Bradford yawned as he left the station at three a.m. he’d picked up overtime and was looking forward to forty-eight hours off. Tim had just reached his truck when his cell phone rang. He was tempted to ignore it but pulled it out of his pocket on the fourth ring. A frown crossed Tim’s face as he saw a name on the screen he hadn’t heard from in a few weeks.

“Mark?”Tim greeted in surprise.

“Sorry to wake you.”Officer Mark Shear responded grimly.

“You didn’t.”Tim said as he leaned back against the truck.”Had OT today. You alright?”

They’d gone through the academy together. Shear was half Irish six foot six and big as a house. Mark had gotten his Dad’s dark hair instead of his Mom’s red. They’d been boots together the first half of training.

“I’m working a night shift got a call of a crashed vehicle a few blocks from the Long Beach marina.”Shear explained quietly. “We got there to find it’s been dumped not crashed. Wasn’t a scratch on it.”

“Body?”Tim asked.

Tim heard Mark take a deep breath and release it. He winced in sympathy suspecting the scene had been a bad one.

“Blood on the driver’s side but no body.”Mark continued grimly.”Tim, it’s registered to your boot.”

Tim felt his face pale. Couldn’t be true. Lucy didn’t live near there.

“It’s Chen’s?”Tim asked trying to keep his voice even.”You’re sure?”

“Ran it twice when we realized a cop was involved. Yes it’s hers.”Shear confirmed.”Tried calling Chen and discovered her cell wedged between the driver’s and center consol. Blood on that too.”

“Shit!”Tim cursed as he got into his truck.

“We’re searching but nothing yet. Can you check her place. Chen could’ve been robbed of her car and phone.”

Dread hit Tim hard as he pulled out of the parking area.

“She wouldn’t have given up either without a hell of a fight.”Tim stated.”Text me where you are and I’ll check her place on my way.”

“Will do.”Shear affirmed.

“Thanks Mark.”Tim said.

“Hope this has a good ending”Shear replied grimly.

“Me too.”Tim commented quietly.

Tim called Grey as soon as Shear hung up. He hoped this was only a car theft but his gut was telling him it wasn’t.  
When he arrived at Lucy’s building Tim dialed Jackson’s cell as he debated waking the building super. As his call to Jackson went to voicemail Tim arrived at Lucy’s apartment and cursed. The door was splintered and standing partway open. Tim put his phone away and grabbed his weapon pulling it out. In a swift motion Tim also grabbed his flashlight then radioed dispatch of his location before quietly and cautiously stepping into his rookie's apartment.

******  
“Come on Jackson,”Lucy pleaded as she applied pressure to a gunshot wound to her friend's left side. “You have to stay awake. I need your help getting out of here.”

The young African-American blinked groggily as he looked up at Lucy from the cement floor. They were in a storage area of some kind. Back of a warehouse Lucy wasn't sure. It'd been too dark after the bad guys had dragged them out of the SUV and dumped them here. Lucy had thought she'd seen a few warehouses, but she wasn't sure.

“Sorry for.....”West began then broke off with a wince. “Getting you into this.”

“It was a twenty year old cold case.”Lucy responded. “Who knew we'd crack it.”

They'd been working off the books, off the clock without permission. Jackson had heard a rumor a few weeks back about possible corruption with one of his father's cases. They'd started digging......

“Lucky us.”Jackson muttered with some of his old humor.

Lucy was relieved to see the bleeding was slowing down. Her jacket compress was soaked but not saturated. She shrugged out of the gray sweatshirt she'd worn underneath and switched it for the jacket.

“Keep talking to me, Jackson.”Lucy urged.

Jackson's hands moved to cover Lucy's.

“Try to find....a....way....out.”Jackson suggested in a hoarse voice. “I can't apply much pressure, but I can keep...the...wound...covered until you return.”

Lucy shook her head not wanting to release her hold on the sweatshirt. The only light was coming from a small hole in the roof halfway across the room from where they were.

“You have too.”Jackson continued. “No one knows where we are.”

Lucy sighed he had a point. They'd been out after shift looking into leads on the cold case. Jackson had been driving her car when a SUV pulled up next to them at a stop light. Gunfire erupted and the next thing Lucy knew they were tossed into that SUV and were speeding away from her car. They'd both been stripped of wallets, purses and phones. Lucy swallowed hard. Even if her car was found her colleagues still wouldn't know what had happened to them or where to look. Even if by some small hope that area had traffic cameras.

“Alright.”Lucy agreed as she squeezed Jackson's right hand before standing. “I'll be back soon.”

When they'd first been left here Lucy had been more concerned with keeping Jackson from bleeding out then looking for an exit. She had looked as far as she could see which wasn't very far considering the dim light. Cautiously Lucy made her way through their prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The thought that kept repeating on a loop in Tim's mind as he searched was that Lucy's apartment had been a crime scene; homicide before she'd even moved in. The small apartment was trashed. Someone had tossed it. Furniture overturned, clothes strewn, contents of kitchen cabinets on the floor. Finally Tim cleared the last room and the last closet and his shoulders slumped. His boot wasn't here; neither was her temporary roommate. 

Tim updated Grey and called Shear. They were still searching the area. It was an agonizing ten minutes until a team showed up under Grey's orders to watch the scene until the forensics unit got there. This relieved Tim so he could go to meet Shear. As he reached his truck Tim got an update from Grey that he'd be joining him.

Fifteen minutes later Tim got a first look at Lucy's car. Mark was right there wasn't a scratch on the '77 Datsun. It was at an odd angle in the intersection. The red and blue strobe lights of emergency vehicles were casting an odd hue on the orange paint of the car. Techs and officers were swarming the small car. The trunk and doors were open. Tim inched forward and saw the smashed driver's side window. The blood on the driver's seat and center consol. Tim's stomach twisted as he saw the amount of blood that was soaking into the leather. Anger broiled in Tim as he looked once more at the window. It didn't take a genius to see someone had shot it out. Glass covered the floor of the driver's side. What the hell had she been doing out at this time of night? 

“Tim.”A familiar voice called.

Tim looked up to see Mark Shear coming towards him ducking under the crime scene tape. The grim expression on his friend's face had Tim steeling himself for bad news. 

“Mark.”Tim responded meeting him part way. “You have anything?”

“Nothing good.”Mark said with a sad shake of his head he motioned towards the other side of the intersection. “Got something to show you.”

“Okay.”Tim replied through the lump in his throat.

“We found another set of tire prints here.”Mark explained shining his flashlight at the pavement. “Along with two sets of drag marks and more blood.”

Realization slammed into Tim like a fist.

“Chen wasn't alone.”Tim stated solemnly as he crouched down.

“No.”Shear agreed quietly. “We're pulling traffic cam video from two blocks up but there are no other cameras in the area. “

“Damn.”Tim swore.

“She's your rookie.”Mark stated softly. “You trained her; because of that she's got a chance.”

“If they left her alive.”Tim responded grimly his gaze fixed on the forensic tagged blood stains. 

“Who do you think was with her? Boyfriend?”Mark inquired.

“Odds; it's her roommate Jackson West.”Tim said as he stood. “I tried calling him all I get is voicemail. He's a rookie too; they were in the academy together.”

“West?”Shear repeated with a raised eyebrow. “He related to the IA commander?”

“That's his Dad.”Tim confirmed.

“Hell.”Shear cursed softly. “Think this could tie back to the old man?”

“IA makes a ton of enemies.”Tim replied with a shrug. “Still doesn't explain what they were doing here. Did they find their place trashed and interrupted somebody? Did that person give chase before they could call for help? Doesn't track; both of them are smart they would've called it in. I think the apartment was trashed after this.”

“Bradford.”Grey called as he walked towards them. “What do we have?”

Tim introduced Mark to his commanding officer and then filled Grey in.

“Damn.”Grey said sadly as he looked at the car and the blood on the pavement. 

“I agree with Officer Bradford's theory.”Shear stated grimly as he gestured to the parked cars along the other side. “If this had been a random hit there'd be more damage. Techs haven't found any bullet holes or broke glass.”

'I want more information before I tell an IA commander his son's missing.”Grey ordered. “There's a twenty-four hour gas station a block over. They may be too far for cameras but pull the video anyway. Our attackers could've taken that direction.”

“On it.”Tim said as he started to run back to his truck.

Grey caught up to Tim just as he reached the truck.

“Tim, think back to the last few days with Chen.”Grey instructed. “Anything she might have said may be more important now than it was at the time. Your theory about West is sound but we have to consider Lucy may have been a target too.”

Tim's grip tightened on the door handle of the driver's side door as he flung it open. He looked back at Grey.

“Yes, Sir.”Tim acknowledged as he climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door.

Grey placed a hand on the window sill of the open window.

“We'll find them.”Grey promised.

Tim nodded and turned the truck around and made his way to the twenty-four hour gas station. He sent off a silent prayer that the lead they needed would be on that video.

********  
Lucy returned to Jackson. She hadn't found anything except for the locked door they'd been tossed through when they'd arrived. There was nothing else in the room except for an old freezer. It was locked and from the smell hadn't been plugged in for a long time.

“Anything?”Jackson asked as Lucy retook her spot.

“No, but it's too dark to see much. When dawn comes I'll take another look.”Lucy said with a reassuring smile.

“Okay.”Jackson replied softly.

Lucy looked down and in the dim light she could see her friend's eyes were closed. She checked his vitals and found a strong pulse. Releasing a relieved breath Lucy kept pressure on the wound and tried to get into a comfortable position. They still had a few hours till dawn. If they didn't find a way out then; no one would miss them until roll call at eight. Lucy tried not to listen to the panic and fear that were threatening to surface., She concentrated on Jackson's slightly labored breathing and counting the minutes until dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

With police work sometimes it was feast or famine when it came to leads. Tim was never so thankful that they were feasting. After getting the video from the twenty-four hour gas station there'd been a radio call of another abandoned vehicle. This time an SUV. The black late model vehicle was half a mile from where Lucy's car had been dumped. The perps had left in a hurry and slipped up. They'd left behind Jackson's cell phone. It was dented and the screen cracked but Shear had been able to turn it on. Seeing Tim's missed call and voicemail notification had confirmed the owner.

While the video from the gas station had been uploaded and sent to the techs Tim was helping Shear search the dumped SUV. When his flashlight landed on a pool of blood towards the left side of the van Tim's stomach twisted. His rookie could be somewhere hurt and scared. If she wasn't the one hurt she'd be worried and scared. Neither sat well with Tim.

“You've become partners.”Mark surmised breaking the silence as he searched by the driver's seat. “Not just rookie and T.O. Chen's your partner even if she's still a boot.”

Tim paused as his friend's words hit home. He hadn't thought of it that way, but Mark was right. Since the quarantine and even before that partnership bond had started to form.

“Yeah, she has.”Tim agreed quietly. “Though apparently I didn't know everything that was going on with her....:”

“Bradford!”Grey called moving around to the passenger side of the SUV. “Found an encrypted file on Jackson's cell. He and Chen were working on a cold case.”

Tim backed out of the rear of the SUV and walked rapidly towards his C.O.

“What cold case?”Tim demanded.

“Trevor Boley, age eighteen shot and killed during a home invasion robbery.”Grey read. “Lot of pricy stuff disappeared from that crime scene. The parents were traveling in Europe and weren't reachable for a few weeks.”

“Let me guess West's Dad was first on the scene.”Tim theorized.

“Gold star.”Grey complimented. “Canton Paul was arrested and he had two accomplices Tia Blase and Daniel Booker. Blase was arrested later, Booker disappeared. I'm running their names through the system. If they are connected to this attack we'll get current addresses; bring them in.”

“Hey!”Shear called excitedly from a block up from the SUV. “We've got a blood trail!”

Tim and Grey exchanged a worried look before running to join Shear.

******  
Lucy hadn't expected their attackers to come back. She thought they'd left them for dead and escaped into the night. The sound of the door opening nearly caused Lucy to jump out of her skin. It startled Jackson awake and he inched closer to her.

“Can't believe they've come back.”Jackson muttered through gritted teeth.

“Might not be the door.”Lucy said in weak reassurance. “Could be a rat.”

“Hell of a big rat.”West responded. “You need to hide.”

“No.”Lucy said firmly.

“My Dad was involved in the mess that created this.”Jackson continued in a hoarse voice. “Maybe revenge on me will be enough for them and they'll leave you alone.”

A lump formed in Lucy's throat as she drew Jackson closer to her side. As brave and noble as the offer was Lucy was not hiding.

“Not leaving you.”Lucy said in a heightened whisper.

“Lucy.”Jackson protested.

“No, we need to come up with a plan.”Lucy stated firmly.

The door to their small storage area creaked open and Lucy was momentarily blinded by a flashlight. Then she heard more footsteps and Lucy began to move to protectively stand in front of Jackson.

“Boot!”

Lucy nearly collapsed in relief; she'd never been so happy to hear that voice or that word.

“Tim!”Lucy called gratefully. “Are we happy to see you!”

“We've got paramedics.”Tim stated as he dropped to his knees next to them.

Light flooded the room from various flashlights along with the chatter from police radios.

“Easy.”Tim urged as he placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder easing her back down to the ground. “Where are you hurt?”

Lucy realized in the odd lighting of the flashlights she must've looked as badly injured as Jackson. 

“I'm.....”Lucy began but Tim was already checking her over for injuries.

The paramedics arrived then and began attending to Jackson lifting him onto a stretcher. Lucy heard Tim curse and looked at him in surprise. Tim was holding his flashlight beam over a large tear on her uniform trousers of her left leg above the knee. Blood was spreading fast from the equally large cut soaking her uniform and the ground. With the adrenaline and worrying about Jackson she hadn't even felt it until now.

“She may have nicked an artery.”Tim said anxiously to the paramedics. “I see glass in the wound; could've been a ricochet.”

Lucy fought to stay conscious. She watched as Jackson was carried out. The darkness swayed around her and threatened to overwhelm. Lucy felt herself falling back.

“Tim.”Lucy heard herself call in a small voice.

“We're getting you out of here, Lucy.”Tim said as he laid a hand on her left shoulder. “You're going to be okay.”

********  
Tim followed the paramedics out of the small storage unit. His rookie's blood was covering his hands and uniform. Tim could tell by the surprised look on Lucy's face she hadn't even realized she'd had the injury. He didn't want to think of what could have happened if Shear hadn't found that blood trail.

“I'll drive.”Grey suggested as they stepped outside.

The two rookies were loaded into an ambulance and with sirens and lights blaring it sped away. Tim and Grey quickly ran back to Grey's SUV and Tim climbed in the passenger side. His door was barely closed before his C.O took off after the ambulance.

*********  
In a rented room near the Long Beach marina two men listened to a police scanner. One a forty something white male heavy set with black hair. The other a tall thin bald man in his thirties. Both had sleeve tattoos that covered their arms and hands.

“Told you we should have killed them!”The black haired man said as he slammed a fist into the beatup table. 

“Never thought they'd be found.”The younger countered angrily. 

“We may be alright.”The black haired man reasoned. “It was dark and we never let them see our faces.”

“Can't take that chance.”The younger one replied. “They poked their nose where they shouldn't have. Them being found will give us a chance to teach a lesson.”


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour and a half later Tim stood looking at Lucy's still and small form in the hospital bed. Fragile was one word Tim would never use to describe Lucy. Now she looked exactly that. It made Tim want to hit something.  
It shook Tim more than he wanted to admit how close he'd been to losing his partner. Mark was right Lucy Chen had become his partner. The ER docs had been amazed Lucy was in as good of shape as she was when she arrived at the hospital. Still they'd rushed Lucy into the OR leaving Tim standing in the ER with her blood on his hands and clothes.

A groan jarred Tim from his thoughts and he moved closer to his rookie's bedside. The nurse said Lucy could come around at any time. He sat in the plastic visitor's chair which was too small for his tall frame.

"Boot?"Tim called quietly.

Lucy shifted slightly. It was a small movement but enough to give Tim hope that she was regaining consciousness. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Tim's neck stood up. His right hand instantly went to his gun since he was still in uniform. A footfall as Tim started to stand and something heavy came down on the back of Tim's skull. Tim had moved so he didn't catch the full impact but it was enough to daze him.

Tim's attacker moved fast. The man got a punch in to Tim's stomach and another quick blow to the right side of Tim's neck. Tim cursed and kicked the chair into his attacker. He used the moment to tackle, but once again the man twisted and broke free. Enough, Tim had to get the man away from Lucy. Obviously she was the target. Tim hit the man in the jaw and even in the dim light of the room Tim could see he'd done some damage. The intruder shook his head to clear it and Tim brought his weapon up.

"LAPD!"Tim shouted. "On your knees!"

The power went out plunging the entire floor into darkness.  
***  
"Stay with him!"Grey ordered sharply.

In Jackson West's dark hospital room John Nolan moved carefully closer to his friend's still form.  
Nolan had been called in once Lucy's car had been discovered.

"Yes, Sir."Nolan acknowledged. 

While Los Angeles was infamous for rolling blackouts John's instincts were screaming that this was not a normal power outage. The timing to Lucy and Jackson's attack was too coincidental. He heard Grey barking orders into the radio. John also heard Grey trying to call Tim and getting no response. That sent a chill down John's spine. If someone could get past Tim Bradford.....John squelched the thought before it could finish. Lucy couldn't have a better protector than her T.O.

***  
Tim acted fast swinging his weapon to where he'd last seen the other man. The man hadn't been on his knees yet but he'd been lowering himself. Hands gripped Tim's wrists trying to disarm him. Tim swore again and kneed the other man aiming for his stomach. He punched but hit nothing but air. Tim heard Grey calling him over the radio but had no time to answer. The emergency lights flickered on illuminating the hall in faint white light. It trickled in to Lucy's room giving Tim enough light to see the intruder going to Lucy with small knife. Tim saw the weapon pierce the area above Lucy's right shoulder blade. Blood bloomed and tainted the white sheets.

Tim tackled the man driving them both into the wall. Firey pain swept up Tim's right side as the man stabbed him. He made a grab for the attacker anyway but missed. The man ran out the door and disappeared into the crowded hall. Tim grabbed his radio giving a description of the man. Grey appeared in the doorway a moment later worry on the older man's face.

"You okay?"Grey asked as he entered the room."Hospital's on lockdown."

Tim tried to stand but the room wobbled. He grimaced and pulled his shirt up to look at the stab wound. He was relieved to see it wasn't deep but he heard Grey curse and call for a doctor.

"Just nicked me."Tim began but his vision blurred and he felt consciousness slipping.

As he lost the battle to stay on his feet he saw Grey rush forward. Vaguely he heard his C.O calling for a doctor. He glanced over at Lucy and his last image before darkness closed in was his rookie's pale face and the bloody sheets.

******  
Tim slowly awoke. His whole body ached and his right side felt like someone was stabbing it with a burning fire poker. It was that pain however that brought memories crashing back. Tim swore and sat up opening his eyes. Chen! He looked around to find he was laying on a hospital bed. Footsteps drew Tim's attention to the door and he saw Grey walking towards him.

“Easy.”Grey ordered. “Don't tear your stitches.”

“How's Chen?”Tim demanded in a tight voice.

“Came to after the attack.”Grey explained quietly. “Fortunately doc was able to stitch her up without going back into surgery; wound wasn't deep. Neither was yours.”

Tim closed his eyes in relief and sank back against the pillow. That memory of her pale face and the white bloody sheets would haunt him for awhile.

“Tell me we got him.”Tim prompted as he opened his eyes.

“Not yet.”Grey explained grimly. “Hospital security found a busted door in the basement normally used for deliveries. Good news we were able to pull prints off the chair and I've put a BOLO out.”

“Damn.”Tim swore.”Who is he?”

“Marcus Reynolds, age twenty-five matches the description you gave.I've got guards posted on both West and Chen.”Grey continued solemnly. “If you hadn't been in there with Chen I don't like to think of what the outcome could've been.”

“He still got past me.”Tim replied angrily.

“Don't beat yourself up.”Grey commented. “Nobody was expecting an attack.”

“They left them there to die.”Tim said solemnly. “What the hell did West and Chen stumble into?”

“We're going to find out.”Grey promised as he moved to the door. “Try to get some rest.”

Tim watched Grey leave knowing that rest wouldn't be a possibility. No matter what Grey said Tim had still failed to protect his partner. That was a mistake that wouldn't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

By dawn Tim Bradford was not happy. The hospital had been checked and rechecked and no sign of the person who'd attacked Lucy and himself. The man had somehow gotten away. Current theory was the busted door in the basement delivery area. Grey's BOLO had yielded nothing. The doctors hadn't been happy with Tim either when he insisted at two am that he be released. Yet, they'd relented due to circumstances so Tim didn't have to check himself out AMA. Not that it would've been a first time for that.

Tim rubbed a hand over tired eyes. Grey had tried to send him home to get sleep. That he'd have several people rotating as Lucy's guards. People Grey trusted. Tim had appreciated that but his stubborn streak had kicked in. His rookie, his responsibility. She was in danger, he stayed.   
His side hurt, but Tim ignored it as best he could. He'd had worse. What he wanted was Lucy to wake up so he could talk to her. How could the two of them have thought that digging into something wouldn't stir up hornets? Lucy was smarter than that. With a sigh Tim stood and called Grey. His C.O said Jackson was awake and that Grey would take over for Tim if he wanted to question the rookie. Tim said his thanks and ended the call.

As he waited for Grey Tim saw Lucy stir. She hadn't woken since he'd been released and taken up body guard duty. Part of Tim wanted to let her sleep but the other part needed to know what the hell she'd been thinking. 

"Boot?"Tim prompted moving forward.

Lucy didn't wake and Grey took that moment to appear. 

“West is still pretty groggy.”Grey warned as Tim stepped by him and into the hall.

Tim nodded.

“They were equal partners in this mess.”Grey continued quietly.

“He still asked for her help knowing she wouldn't turn him down.”Tim responded grimly as he kept walking to West's room.  
*******

Jackson West felt the worst he had in a very long time. Physically and emotionally. Okay physically the pain wasn't too bad being numbed by the medication, but he felt drained. On top of that was the guilt eating away knowing he'd nearly got a good friend killed more than once. He was so grateful Lucy was resting and not in any pain and safe at least for the moment. He looked up as his door was pushed open. Grey had told him Bradford had wanted to talk. Jackson also knew Tim had been hurt in the latest attempt on Lucy's life. Jackson swallowed hard and sat up as straight as he could. Facing Tim Bradford on a good day could be intimidating. Today was not one of those.

“I'm sorry.”Jackson began not knowing what else to say.

Tim stopped a few feet from the bed. His face was pale and his gaze angry.

“Not here for an apology.”Tim stated quietly. “You're going to start at the beginning and tell me every bit of evidence you that made you think that you two could handle this investigation on your own.”

“I never thought it would turn into something this big.”Jackson said softly. “I had heard a rumor about my Dad back in the day and started digging. When it lead to this cold case I brought Lucy in.”

“You brought her in on an unsolved cold case with corruption ties?!”Tim countered his voice rising. “You've been reckless before, West but this....”

“I...”Jackson started then stopped.

There was really nothing Jackson could say to that. Looking at things that way Bradford was absolutely right. He'd put them in danger.

Tim sighed and sat down in the visitor's chair. Jackson braced himself for the next onslaught but it didn't come.

“Start talking. Tell me everything you two found and maybe it can help us find the guy that attacked Chen tonight.”Tim demanded.

For the next half hour Jackson filled Tim in on everything. Maybe just maybe he could give them a lead that would bring in one of tonight's assailants.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

As the day wore on the hope that Tim had earlier talking to West faded. They were running down names West gave them but so far nothing. Lucy's attacker had disappeared into the night which left a knot of anger and fear in Tim's stomach. Lucy had been in and out of sleep most of the morning. He'd told her briefly what had happened. Now early afternoon Tim stood next to Lucy's bed as Grey stood at the front and Jackson sat in a wheelchair near Grey. Between Jackson and Grey was Percy West. The door was closed and two uniformed officers stood guard in the hall.

Earlier Tim had briefly left Lucy's room to change and shower. On the way back he'd seen Percy and Grey in a heated whispered conversation at the end of the hall. Tim hadn't wanted to be in his C.O's shoes at that moment. Now that tension seemed to have carried into the room.

“As much as this off the books investigation put your lives and others in danger,”Grey began quietly. “I have to admit you did good work. You've given us a foundation to start with; names to search for. However, that doesn't exclude you from a lecture.”

Grey paused and glanced at Percy before continuing. Tim noted that Jackson's father looked like he'd aged ten years in the last few hours.

“I know neither of you expected this to skyrocket into a spider's web,but it has.”Grey continued grimly. “The most damning thing was telling a soul of what you were doing. When the wolves came out of the shadows and pounced you were alone and paid the price. Both of you were injured, captured and if your captored hadn't made mistakes you'd be dead.”

Tim saw Jackson cringe and Lucy paled another shade if that was possible. 

“Sir.”Lucy began quietly. “We thought.....”

“Did I give permission to speak, Chen?”Grey asked.

“No, Sir.”Lucy replied.

“While I wish you had come to me what's done is done. Any further off duty investigations if brought to light will have an affect on your moving forward in training and your future with the LAPD. This isn't the old west we can't have officers going off on their own. Even if something is history it always has ties to the present. Which as you've learned the hard way that the people who were involved in that old case don't want it to see daylight. That leaves us in the situation we are now.”

“I do remember the case in question.”Percy West stated quietly. “There was an IA investigation at the time and all investigating officers were cleared. The family that was robbed had a lot of influence in the city government so their was pressure on the department. We are tracking down the principals involved but it will take time.”

“Because this is fluid investigation,”Grey continued. “West and Chen will remain under guard while you're in the hospital and after you're released. Lopez and Nolan will alternate protection detail for West and Bradford will be Chen's guard.”

Tim nodded at Grey in acknowledgment. His rookie, his responsibility to keep her safe. 

“That's it for now.”Grey concluded. “If you remember anything else about the people who captured you please let me know as soon as possible.”

*******  
The room emptied except for Tim and Lucy sank back onto the pillows exhausted. Lucy wasn't sure if she could handle her partner twenty-four/seven. Close quarters and tempers could certainly flare. Add guilt to that and things could be combustible. He'd already been injured protecting her and Lucy was struggling with that guilt. If anything else happened to Tim Lucy wasn't sure how she'd handle it.

Not to mention Lopez and Nolan they were in danger now too....Lucy sighed and pulled the blanket up farther. She heard the visitor's chair scrape against the tile floor as Tim sat down and moved forward.

“Get some rest, boot.”Tim suggested. “You're safe.”

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to do as advised. Her mind was spinning trying to deal with recent events. It was a long time before Lucy did fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

As Lucy slept Tim started thinking about the cold case and current situation. After an hour Tim texted Grey. His C.O responded he'd be there within thirty minutes. Tim acknowledged the text and as he put away the phone Lucy stirred in her sleep. 

“Lucy?”Tim called softly.

Tim could tell by the pinched expression on her face that the rookie was having a nightmare. No wonder after what she went through. Lucy thrashed about the sheets and pillows becoming unseen enemies. Tim was afraid she'd pull her stitches he stood and reached out pinning her arms as gently as he could.

“Lucy, it's me you're safe.”Tim said quietly. “Just a dream; no one can hurt you.”

Footsteps by the door and the nurses poured in alerted by the monitors. Tim held up a hand stopping them.

“She's alright; just a dream.”Tim stated.

The medical staff dispersed but one nurse moved forward to double check Lucy's vitals. The young Asian man frowned at the monitors.

“What?”Tim demanded.

“She's running a slight fever.”The nurse explained. “I'll inform the doctor and he'll increase the antibiotics. She'll feel better soon.”

Tim nodded and the nurse left. 

“Boot.”Tim soothed. “You're okay. You're safe.”

A few minutes later Lucy stopped struggling and her breathing eased. Tim relaxed and let go of Lucy. He remained on the edge of the bed for a moment making sure she was back in a restful sleep. That was where Grey found him.

“She alright?”Grey inquired quietly.

Tim nodded and motioned to the hall. They stepped outside and Tim gently closed the door behind them.

“Chen had a nightmare thought she'd pull her stitches.”Tim reported. “Nurse discovered she has a fever; small one.”

“They'll take good care of her.”Grey commented. “You mentioned you had a plan?”

“Yeah,”Tim replied keeping his voice low. “We know there's more than one person who were in on the kidnapping. Once they're released we should keep them separated; draw the perps out.”

“Good idea. Their place will take awhile to put back together anyway.”Grey said grimly.

“Any prints from that?”Tim asked.

“No, but their was a lot for the techs to sift through.”Grey reported.

Tim nodded wearily.

“I'm going to send a relief for you.”Grey ordered as he started to walk away. “You need to heal and rest too.”

“I'm good.”Tim protested.

“I'll send Lopez.”Grey replied. “I'll make it a direct order if I have too.”

Tim sighed and went back into Lucy's room. She was still sleeping peacefully. Tim walked to the bed and placed a hand on Lucy's forehead; she was warm. He absently brushed her bangs away from her face. Tim's fingers lingered a beat longer than they should. Grey was right he was tired. His emotions were heightened and his thoughts were spinning. 

_'Chen's your partner, even if she's still a boot.'_

Mark's words from earlier echoed through Tim's thoughts as he sank into the chair. His old friend had been dead on. Lucy had become Tim's partner when he wasn't looking. She'd seen the good and the bad and still accepted his friendship. That took courage.  
Tim glanced at the bandage on Lucy's right shoulder. He felt responsible for her being hurt on his watch. If the bastard got past him here when he wasn't officially her 'bodyguard' how could he protect her when she was released? Tim would find a way. They wouldn't get to her a second time.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lopez arrived fifteen minutes later.

“I don't want to see you for at least eight hours.”Angela ordered as she gently ushered Tim from the room. “Go.”

Despite the weariness and the pain Tim didn't want to admit he was feeling he was reluctant to leave. He paused in the doorway turning to check on his rookie. Lopez's expression softened.

“I've got this.”Angela said quietly. “She'll be alright; go.”

After a long moment Tim nodded and left.

********  
Twenty-four hours later Lucy was released from the hospital. Per hospital policy she was bundled in a blanket and in a wheelchair as they exited. However, they did not go out the front door. Grey had thought it was too much of a risk so they arranged with a hospital to go out the service/delivery area. The department had set up a safehouse. It was early morning before seven. Another part of Grey's plan to get Lucy out safely.   
Lucy wished for her weapon she didn't like being the one guarded. She wanted to be able to defend herself. On escort duty were Tim, Grey and Lopez. Lucy could feel their tension. They'd reached the outside loading area. It was under an overhang and exited to an alley. The hospital staff stayed in the doorway. They'd just reached the waiting department issued black SUV when gunfire erupted. Lucy heard Tim curse. She saw Grey and Lopez crouch near the wheelchair flanking it weapons drawn searching for the shooter. More bullets hit the bumper of the SUV. Before Lucy realized what was happening Tim gathered her in his arms threw open the rear door of the SUV and placed her inside. The door closed just as another bullet hit the rear right panel. Another shot and Lucy heard glass shatter possibly a taillight. Tim got in the driver's seat turned the ignition and threw the vehicle into drive. Before Lucy could catch her breath her T.O floored it and they left the alley with tires squealing.  
*********  
Tim didn't relax until they were pulling into the garage of the safehouse. The condo was two stories and stucco blended in to all the buildings surrounding it. Typical Californian architecture. Lucy hadn't said much on the drive. Tim put the SUV in park and shut the engine off. He got out and walked around to the passenger side but Lucy already had the door open and was on her feet.

“Boot.”Tim protested gently.

“I can walk.”Lucy insisted in a quiet tired voice.

“Let's get you settled then.”Tim suggested and led the way into the condo. 

They entered into the kitchen and Tim had Lucy wait there. He withdrew his weapon and checked each room to make sure there were no threats. Tim didn't want to think there were leaks in the department but with this being a cold case tied to the IA he didn't want to take any chances. Finally with the last room cleared Tim went back downstairs. Lucy was leaning against the kitchen breakfast bar. She looked pale, drawn and worried. Tim called Grey to let him know they were safe in the condo. He frowned as Grey reported the shooter escaped but their were no injuries.

“Nobody was hurt.”Tim told Lucy as he put his smartphone away.

“That's wonderful.”Lucy said quietly. “Did they get the shooter?”

“No.”Tim reported grimly.

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and walked into the living room. The furniture was dark leather and bulky.Tim followed. The coffee table and entertainment center were dark wood; it made the place feel like a CEO's office.

“You think Jackson and I opened Pandora's box?”Lucy asked after a few minutes.

“Maybe.”Tim replied. “Somebody thought they got away with murder back in the day they won't want their lives ruined now.”

Lucy turned back to face Tim and he saw her wobble. He moved quickly and steadied his rookie before she fell. She was too pale.

“You should lie down.”Tim urged quietly. “You just got over that fever. It's going to take your body a few days to heal.”

For a long moment Tim thought she was going to protest. Then Lucy pulled away from him and headed for the stairs. Tim watched her go making a silent promise to crack this case as quickly as they could. After what Lucy and Jackson went through they needed normalcy and routine. That wasn't going to happen until they closed the cold case.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“I don't know.”Percy West said quietly from his spot by Grey's office window.

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe.”Grey countered as he paced the area in front of his desk. “We've had multiple attacks on these two since they started this off the books investigation.”

“It was twenty years ago!”West snapped. “I know you don't remember every person in every case you've had in that span of time.”

“No, but ones with an IA investigation stick in my head!”Grey responded sharply.

It was barely nine am two days after the attack at the hospital upon Chen's release. The weather outside was cloudy and almost chilly for L.A matching Grey's mood. He had a rapidly growing headache which wasn't helping by the lack of sleep or more caffeine than food.

“It was a random robbery.”West insisted as he sank down onto the right corner of Grey's desk. “The son was killed he was the only one home.”

“By the robbers or us?”Grey inquired as he leaned against the left glass wall.

“He was dead when first units showed on the scene.”West replied.”But....”

“What?”Grey asked.

“I'm going to look into something.”Percy stated as he stood and walked to the door. “I want updates at the end of every shift.”

Grey sighed walked around to his chair and sank into it. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin opened it took out a couple and dry swallowed them. 

********  
It was only the end of the second day but Lucy was going stir crazy. They'd been brought more clothes, food, books and dvds. It helped that Lucy had slept nearly all of the first day. She was feeling much better despite the slight pain in her shoulder. They had also been moved to another safe house. West's safe house had been attacked the day before by a fire bomb. Thankfully it hadn't done much damage and West and Lopez had gotten out safely.

Lucy was worried about her T.O. Correct that, still worried. Lucy could tell the stab wound was bothering him. Tim was in more pain than he was letting on. She also knew he hadn't gotten much sleep since they'd gotten word of the attack on Jackson and then having to move. If he was going to heal he needed sleep and decent food. The last thought gave her an idea. Lucy began to search through the contents of food stuff they'd received as well as pull out pans and pots.

“Boot.”Tim said as he came into the small kitchen. “You're supposed to be resting.”

“So are you.”Lucy countered not pausing as she put pans on the stove. “But we need to eat. So shoo.”

“Shoo?”Tim repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Unless you want to help.”Lucy replied with a smile.”There isn't room for both of us in here.”

Tim raised his hands in mock surrender and backed out of the kitchen. He didn't go any farther than the breakfast bar. Lucy didn't miss the wince that crossed Tim's face as he sat down. As stir crazy as she was Lucy hoped they'd be able to stay in one spot for awhile so Tim could rest and heal.   
********

Daniel Booker was tired. He thought he'd escaped this mess and made a good life. Now he was having to revist a past he didn't want to. All because an IA's kid couldn't keep his nose out of it. Daniel pulled out his cell phone and called up the contact list. As he scrolled through he knew he'd have to rely on people he could trust. That list was getting smaller, but it would do.

This ghost was staying buried; no matter how many lives he took down to do it.  
*******  
“This is good.”Tim complimented an hour later as they sat at the small table.

“Don't sound so surprised.”Lucy said with a laugh.

“I'm not.”Tim said with a shake of his head as he took a bite of rice. “Our line of work home cooked meals are scarce.”

“True.”Lucy agreed as she took a sip of water. “Jackson and I try to alternate cooking duties; doesn't always work.”

Throughout the meal Tim was glad to see Lucy smile. He was also happy to see his rookie's appetite was returning and so was the color to her face. She'd been far too pale since they'd left the hospital. Towards the end of the meal Tim felt the mood shift and he saw Lucy push her plate aside and look out the living room window.

“What is it?”Tim asked softly.

“I'm sorry.”Lucy apologized as she met Tim's gaze. “For you being stuck here; for getting hurt.”

“Lucy....”Tim began as he reached to put a hand on her right arm.

“When Jackson asked for my help he just wanted to believe the good in his father. He just wanted the doubts to stop.”Lucy continued. “I.....”

“Stop, boot.”Tim ordered his voice rising a notch. “Jackson should've found another way instead of dragging you down with him....”

“Tim!”Lucy protested her dark eyes flashing angrily.

“I already told him as much.”Tim finished. “Point is; you thought you were helping a friend. Neither of you thought it'd get this bad.....”  
******  
Angry, Lucy took her plate and glass and shoved away from the table. She went back to the kitchen ignoring Tim as he called after her. Yes she and Jackson shouldn't have dug into the cold case on their free time. Lucy didn't have a time machine she couldn't go back. Lucy was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Tim come up behind her. Not until she felt his strong hands on her shoulders.

“Hey,”Tim began gently. “I'm sorry....I just.....you have a good heart Lucy.”

“And it got me into trouble.”Lucy finished as she tried to step away.

“Yes, but if you'd let me finish I don't think either of you suspected the box of snakes you'd opened.”Tim stated quietly.

“No, we thought it was dead.”Lucy agreed softly.

Tim reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Lucy's face. She was surprised by the motion. Even more surprised when Tim drew her into an embrace. Lucy allowed herself to bury her head against his chest.

“This is a twenty year old case, Tim.”Lucy stated worriedly. “People have moved leads are gone. How are we going to close this?”

“Grey's almost certain there's a leak in the department.”Tim replied grimly. “He's trying to find that leak and trace it.”

Lucy felt a shiver of fear go through her.

“You're safe with me.”Tim promised gently. “Nothing will get past me again. I promise you that.”

Lucy wanted to believe that; more than anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The rest of the week passed slowly and uneventfully. Lucy was able to briefly call her parents and let them know she was safe and alright. Lucy felt her strength returning and was glad for it. She wanted to be part of the defense and not one to be protected. 

On a tuesday morning Tim got a call from Grey. After getting permission he put it on speaker as he and Lucy sat in the living room.

“Dr. Adams has requested both of you come in for a follow up.”Grey explained. “He wants to make sure everything is healing as it should.”

“Thought the hospital understood the circumstances.”Tim protested. “We're going to need somebody to come to us.”

“Doctors stopped making house calls a hundred years ago.”Lucy pointed out.

“Adams is insistent and I agree with him. Besides both of you have been cooped up and there hasn't been any incidents in the last few days.”Grey responded.

“Not even with Jackson?”Lucy inquired worriedly.

“No.”Grey affirmed. “Nothing on social media either.”

“Has Adams been checked out?”Tim asked grimly. “This could be part of something to lure Lucy out.”

“Tim.”Lucy protested with a shake of her head. “That's not.....”

“One parking ticket in fifteen years; other wise squeaky clean.”Grey interjected. “Appointment's at three. Escort will arrive an hour before. I'd also like you to come to the station after; brainstorm.”

“Copy that.”Tim acknowledged as Grey ended the call.

Tim still didn't like it. He hoped that was just because of the shooting that happened the last time they were there. He doubted it; his instincts were screaming. Then again maybe Grey was right. They'd been dealing with nothing but this threat for days. A hand on his right arm drew Tim from his thoughts. He looked over to see Lucy concern in her brown eyes.

“This is a good thing, Tim.”Lucy stated quietly. “Could even be an end of your body guard duties if things stay quiet.”

Tim nodded trying to put the worry aside. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

“Maybe.”Tim agreed reluctantly. “Come on, let's find something for lunch.”  
****  
By four thirty Lucy was relieved things had gone smoothly. Nobody seemed to have followed them from the safe house to the hospital. She and Tim were seen by different doctors to speed up the process. Lucy and her escort of Officer Mark Thompson were supposed to meet Tim in a service corridor near the main lobby. From there they'd go out a side exit. Lucy had just finished her appointment and was saying goodbye to Dr. Adams when the fire alarm began to sound through out the hospital. It was quickly followed by instructions over the PA system.

Lucy looked up and down the hall for Thompson and didn't see the older blond man. She caught the attention of one of Dr. Adams's nurses's.

“Did you see where Officer Thompson went?”Lucy asked raising her voice slightly to be heard over the controlled chaos.

“He asked where he could get coffee.”The red haired young woman replied nodding to the right.”There's a few vending machines down there.”

“Thanks.”Lucy responded as she headed in that direction.

******  
As soon as the fire alarm started to scream Tim felt a knot in his stomach. He glanced at Dr. Young who shook his head.

“Probably just a drill.”Young commented.

“Yeah.”Tim muttered as he stepped into the hall.

Tim grabbed the left arm of his escort Chris Donovan and motioned to his radio.

“Call Thompson; I want a twenty on Chen.”Tim ordered.

The young African-American nodded and started speaking into his radio. Thirty seconds later the knot in Tim's stomach tightened as Donovan shook his head.

“Thompson's not answering.”Donovan reported grimly.

“Keep trying.”Tim commanded sharply as he pulled out his cell phone.

He hit Lucy's speed dial and raised the device to his right ear as he and Donovan started towards the floor above where Lucy's appointment had been. 

“Come on boot, answer.”Tim said as they thread through the crowd.

“She might not be able to hear it.”Donovan suggested.

Tim ended the call and hit redial as Donovan continued to try to raise Thompson. He hoped he was being paranoid about this, but Tim had a sinking feeling he wasn't.  
*****  
Lucy found the break room the nurse had mentioned but there was no sign of Thompson. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and went to grab it. She moved back into the hall and looked at the screen relieved to see Tim's name on the caller ID. Lucy answered on the fourth ring noting the previous missed call.

“Tim?”Lucy began.

“Where are you?”Tim demanded. “Donovan can't raise Thompson on the radio.”

“I can't find him; he went for coffee.”Lucy explained. “I'm in the breakroom to the right of Adam's office.”

“Stay there we're almost to you.”Tim ordered.

“Alright.”Lucy responded as she stood in the doorway. “I.....”

Lucy broke off as a strong arm wrapped around her neck from behind. She'd been standing sideways in the doorway scanning the crowded hall for her T.O. As the phone fell away from Lucy's hand she heard Tim call her name.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Relief flooded Tim as he spotted his rookie in a doorway on the left side of the hall. She had the phone to her right ear.

“Stay there, we're almost to you.”Tim ordered as he shouldered through the crowd.

“Alright.”Lucy replied. “I.....”

Tim cursed as Lucy's sentence was cut off. He saw a tall brown haired white man with a beard and built like a bouncer grab his partner in a choke hold.

“Call for backup!”Tim ordered Donovan.

Tim pulled his weapon from the waistband of his pants and silently cursed the crowd. There were too many people. 

“LAPD!”Tim shouted. “Let her go!”

People became aware of the situation. Someone screamed. Most quickly moved to a safer location. The fire alarm continued to blar.The bouncer wanna-be smirked and began to drag Chen backwards towards a stairway. Tim ran to them gun still raised. No way in hell the guy was getting Lucy off this floor.

“Stop!”Tim yelled. “LAPD!”

The man reached the stairs and began to shoulder open the door. Lucy took that opportunity to elbow him hard in the stomach. The bouncer wanna-be gasped and released his hold slightly. Lucy worked herself free and kicked her attacker in the right shin. The man cursed and recaptured Chen but his hold wasn't as strong. Lucy broke free just as Tim and Donovan reached them.

“You're under arrest!”Tim stated angrily.

The man hit Donovan with a sharp right hook sending the younger man sprawling into Tim. Tim lost his balance and he tumbled into Lucy sending them all into a heap on the floor. Next thing Tim knew the man was through the door of the stairway and gone. Tim heard Donovan radioing an update to dispatch. Tim disentangled himself and turned to Lucy to find her leaning back against the wall her face ashen and brown eyes wide. She was taking in large gulps of air.

“You hurt?”Tim asked anxiously.

Lucy shook her head. Tim looked at Donovan.

“Go after him!”Tim ordered crisply.

The youth nodded and quickly ran into the stairway the attacker had entered a few minutes before. As much as Tim wanted to join Donovan his priority was Lucy's safety. He had to get her somewhere secure. Gently Tim helped his rookie to her feet. The color was returning to Lucy's face which Tim was grateful to see.

“Come on.”Tim said as he led them into the crowd.

Tim kept Lucy close to him as they made their way to the service hallway and the side exit where the LAPD unmarked vehicle was waiting. He didn't relax fully until they were outside and in the SUV.

“This confirms the leak in the department.”Tim commented angrily as he sat in the driver's seat. “Grey said this was a need to know only.”

“He didn't say anything, Tim.”Lucy said hoarsely. “Just grabbed me from behind.”

When Tim got a hold of Thompson it wasn't going to be pretty. The man had a lot to answer for.

“We'll find him.”Tim promised as he reached for Lucy when he saw her hands were shaking.

Lucy nodded and Tim covered her hands with his.

“I just want this to stop.”Lucy said quietly.

Tim hated the fear in her eyes. Freeing one hand Tim reached over and brushed a hand against Lucy's right cheek.

“I know, so do I.”Tim replied softly. “We'll figure this out.”

Tim wasn't sure she believed him. He could only hope they'd have good news soon; they needed some.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy was never so thankful for the friendships of John Nolan and Jackson West as she was that day. Lopez had guard duty on Jackson but with recent events Grey had ordered everyone back to the station. So now she, Jackson and Nolan sat in one of the conference rooms on the other side of the break room. Lucy clutched a to-go cup of coffee as if it were a lifeline. Nolan sat in a blue chair to her right while Jackson sat on the corner of the table on her left. The three amigos Lucy thought as memories of the academy came rushing back. Together through thick and thin.

“This is such a mess.”Jackson stated glumly as he ran a hand through his hair. “I'm so sorry, Lucy.”

“I'm just glad Bradford got there when he did. Too bad your attacker got away.”John stated as he gently reached to touch the bruised skin on Lucy's neck. “You sure you don't want an ice pack?”

Lucy shook her head as she huddled back in the chair.

“I've never seen Tim that angry.”Lucy said hoarsely.

“Despite his protests to the contrary,”John began quietly. “He cares about you, Lucy. Tim doesn't let many people in, I think.”

“Agree.”Jackson added. “Thought he was going to rip my head off at the hospital, but he kept it in check.

“He can certainly be a contrast.”Lucy commented as she drew her knees to her chest.

Memories of how gentle Tim had been in the SUV after the near kidnapping and in the safehouse penetrated her thoughts. Lucy shook them away with an effort. There'd been an under current between her and Tim the last few months. Lucy had tried her best to ignore the attraction. He did after all hold her future at the LAPD in his hands. Besides she doubted he felt the tug between them anyway.  
“Has there been any word on Thompson?”Lucy asked changing the subject.

The LAPD had found her wayward escort unconscious in a supply closet. He had put up a fight with his attacker. Broken right wrist and stabbed in the left thigh.

“Suspected concussion.”Nolan responded as he stood. “They're keeping him overnight for observation.”

Lucy nodded and took a sip of her over sugared coffee.

“I was hoping he wasn't the leak.”Lucy replied sadly.

“Might still be; the fight could've been a cover.”Jackson theorized. “Grey's madder than a hornet that you were attacked somewhere that was a need to know.”

“So whatever Pandora's box you guys opened has deep ties into the LAPD.”John surmised grimly.

“Or enough money to get the intel they need.”Jackson said with a sigh.

“We need to come up with a plan to flush them out.”Lucy suggested as she put the coffee on the table and stood. “We can't keep going like this forever. They've been a step ahead of us.”

“Let's brainstorm.”John commented as he found a legal pad and a pen and put it on the table in front of them.

Lucy smiled.

*****  
“I have IA working overtime to find out who this leak is and how many are involved.”Percy West stated grimly as he ran a hand along the back of his neck. “However, intel is scarce. We can't plug a leak if we don't know where to start.”

“That's the second time they've come after Chen!”Tim thundered as he West and Grey met in Grey's office. “If he'd gotten her to that stairway before I got there.....”

“Bradford!”Grey admonished with a warning look.

Tim snapped his jaw shut with an effort. Even with the corruption rumors West was still an IA commander a rank that demanded respect. Tim's fists clenched at his sides as he fought to keep the tirade of words at bay. All he could see were the bruises on Lucy's neck and the fear in her eyes.

“It's alright.”Jackson's father relented. “My theory is they think Chen saw or heard something that would identify the players. They've come after my son but not as intensely.”

Tim swore and pounded a fist into the wall nearest him.

“Can you give us a few minutes?”Grey asked West.

“I have a few phone calls to return.”West said with a nod as he left.

“Let's go for a walk.”Grey suggested firmly as he walked around his desk and headed to the door.

Tim sighed and followed his C.O out into the bullpen. They crossed the wide space and exited the building. Grey waited until they were a block away before stopping

“Do I need to pull you off of this?”Grey inquired quietly his arms folded across his chest.

“No, Sir.”Tim responded instantly. 

“We've known each other a long time, Tim.”Grey began as he unfolded his arms and sat down on a nearby bench. “Last time I saw you this wound up was with Isabel going undercover. I know you care about Chen.....”

“She's my rookie.”Tim interrupted firmly. “My responsibility.”

“Off the record.”Grey prompted.

Tim ran a hand through his hair as he paced the area in front of the bench. Even though it'd been awhile Tim knew the symptoms of falling in love. He was feeling every one of them and it was the worst possible timing. He sank down onto the bench next to his C.O.

“Off the record.”Tim began softly. “Chen's more than my rookie. We haven't crossed that line. But the thought of her being in danger of someone gunning for her.....makes me want to tear the city apart to take out every threat.”

“For now I'll leave the protection detail how it is.”Grey stated after a few minutes of silence. “If you want off of this at any time let me know.”

“Thanks.”Tim acknowledged with a nod. “I want to keep my promise to her; see this through.”

Grey stood offering Tim a hand up.

"Let's head back and see if there's been any leads."Grey suggested.

Tim accepted the hand up. His thoughts and emotions were spinning as they walked back. Had he really just admitted to himself that he was falling for Chen?


	13. Chapter 13

Title; Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim didn't have a chance to contemplate his inner revelation because he and Grey walked into controlled chaos as soon as they stepped back into the station. Grey was met by an excited trio of rookies and he ushered all of them into his office. Tim's head began to hurt as the boots started talking at once.

“We have an idea!”  
“A good one!”  
“One that will work!”  
“Maybe work.”  
“It has possibilities, Sir.”

“One person.”Grey ordered as he sat behind his desk. “Explain this grand plan.”

The rookies looked at each other and then Chen spoke. Tim's headache got stronger along with the bad feeling that was knotting in his gut.

“We divide and conquer, Sir.”Lucy began quietly.   
“Or divide and expose.”West added with a grimace at the word choice.

“I'm listening.”Grey prompted.

For the next half hour Lucy explained the plan and Tim knew he'd have an uphill battle on his hands.

****  
When she finished proposing their plan Lucy glanced at Tim for the first time. She'd been afraid to look at him while she talked. She could feel the tension coming off of him. Lucy knew he wouldn't be happy with this concept she just hoped he'd be there to make it work. They needed everyone.

“I think we can tweek it and make it work.”Grey said thoughtfully.

“Sir!”Tim protested.

“It'd kill three birds at once.”Lucy interjected. “Expose the leak, the kidnappers, and whoever's in charge.”

“There's way too many things that can go wrong with this.”Tim muttered as he ran a hand over his face. 

“True, but we can fine tune it and plug holes.”Grey contemplated with a nod. “Good work, boots.”

Lucy smiled but that smile faded as Tim left the office and closed the door non-too-gently behind him.

“He'll come around.”Grey said quietly. “Tim wants this over and everyone safe as much as you do.”

“So how do we get started?”Nolan asked eagerly.

Grey picked up a legal pad and pen.

“Start by planning out every detail.”Grey responded grimly.

Lucy glanced back through the closed glass door at Tim's retreating back. She swallowed hard hoping he wasn't too angry with her. She just knew they couldn't keep going like this and their plan seemed the best option.  
******  
Tim paused at his now cluttered desk. With being on body guard duty he hadn't been at the station to catch up on the backlog of filing and reports. Tim began to sift through the mess and gave up tossing two file folders down angrily. They hit the keyboard with such force that they bounced off and onto the floor. Tim sighed and bent down gathering the strewn paperwork.

“I hate paperwork too.”Angela Lopez said as she bent to help pick up the folders. “I've found throwing them doesn't make them go away.”

“Yeah, I know.”Tim muttered as he rose to his feet and tossed the folders on his desk.

Angela looked at him with concern as she put her folder on the desk.

“What's eating you?”Angela asked.

Tim looked back towards Grey's office where the rookie's were bent forward their heads together their hands animated. The knot in his stomach tightened. He gestured towards their C.O's office.

“Ask your boot.”Tim snapped as he started past his friend.

Angela snagged Tim's left arm as he passed stopping him.

“I'm asking you.”Angela insisted.

Tim shook off her grasp and stalked out of the bullpen. He knew he'd have to follow Grey's orders, but that didn't mean he'd have to like it. It'd be hard enough watching Lucy put her life in danger.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is short; real life has been busy.

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The meeting with Grey finally ended and Lucy was emotionally and physically exhausted. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Lucy was starting to feel the pain from her injuries. All she wanted was a long hot shower and to curl up on the couch and binge Netflix. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen and Lucy needed to find her partner and fill him in. 

Even with how mad Tim was Lucy knew he was still somewhere nearby She found him in the gym beating the crap out of a standing bag. Watching him move Lucy's thoughts wandered somewhere they shouldn't. Tim had changed into gray sweats and they were doing nothing to hide the well toned muscles and other aspects. Lucy swallowed hard and forced her feet to move. Their were bigger issues than her attraction to a man that she didn't know where she stood with him. Lucy walked closer knowing he could see her in the mirror. Thankfully their was no one else in the gym for which Lucy was grateful. She didn't have the energy to be calm,cool and collected. What Lucy needed was her partner's support; her friend's support. She didn't know if she'd walk out of that gym alone.

“You got the green light.”Tim stated a few minutes later as he stopped and steadied the bag.

“Yes.”Lucy affirmed as she watched Tim take off the gloves and turn to face her. “We're a go for tonight.”

Lucy saw Tim stiffen before walking over to an equipment storage bin open it and toss the gloves inside. He picked up a clean towel and began to mop the sweat off his neck and face. She didn't miss the fact that he hadn't come any closer to her. Finally Lucy couldn't stand the silence or the tension any more. 

“I told Grey I wanted you there.”Lucy stated quietly. 

After a long moment Tim threw the towel in a dirty towel basket near the wall and met her gaze. Lucy was stunned at the turmoil there. John's words from earlier echoed through Lucy's thoughts.

'Tim, doesn't let many people in.'

Lucy knew that was true. Especially after all Tim went through with his failed marriage to Isabel. However, Lucy knew, she knew deep down that things had changed between them. Long before this threat on her life. She saw that knowledge now in the turmoil of emotions on Tim's face. 

“I want to see this through to the end.”Tim said breaking the silence. “I just don't know if I can.”

“Why?”Lucy demanded blinking away tears.

“Lucy.....”Tim started than faltered.

“You're important to me.”Lucy continued her voice wavering. “I need people around me that I....”

Her words were cut off as Tim suddenly closed the space between them. He gripped Lucy by the shoulders and pulled her to him and captured her lips in a long kiss. A kiss that blanked out everything else. Lucy responded to it wrapping her arms around his shoulders and closing her eyes.  
****  
As soon as his lips touched hers Tim was cursing himself silently. Way to complicate a situation, Bradford. Still as their bodies melded and the kiss deepened part of Tim wasn't regretting the action. When they finally came up for air Lucy's brown eyes were wide and one hand was touching Tim's right cheek caressing it. Tim took a moment to get his breathing under control.

“This is why I don't know if I can finish this; being your body guard.”Tim explained huskily. “If I fail....it'll haunt me forever. Whatever you and West have stirred up, Lucy, they aren't playing. They're willing to take out anybody....”

“That's why we have to go through with this plan.”Lucy insisted her voice catching. “I can't have anybody else get hurt because of this. Will you please at least hear what we have planned?”

Tim knew that determined look all too well. That determination was what scared him right now. While it was brave that she was willing to take risks to end this it was also such a bad idea to poke the hornets nest. In the end Lucy was his partner and he owed it to her to at least listen.

“Alright.”Tim agreed reluctantly. “Tell me this great idea that's going to get me off body guard duty.”

A wide smile crossed Lucy's face as she took his right hand in hers and led him over to a bench by the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Tim's phone rang just as Lucy finished telling him the plan to snag their attackers. He pulled out the device and saw Grey's name on the screen. He showed it to Lucy as he lifted it to his right ear to answer.

“Yes, Sir?”Tim greeted.

“We need to get Lucy back to a safehouse; there's been another attack.”Grey explained grimly.

“West?”Tim inquired feeling Lucy's concerned anxious gaze.

“Lopez.”Grey replied. “Somebody tried to grab her. She was a few blocks from the station getting supplies.”

Tim knew whoever had been dumb enough to try to kidnap Angela Lopez was licking his wounds. She was one of the few friends who'd known about Isabel's addiction and stuck by him. Tim felt anger, fear and worry mix in a knot in his stomach as he stood.

“She at the hospital?”Tim asked his voice tight.

“Who?”Lucy asked in a soft anxious tone her left hand gripping his right.

“Ambulance out in the back lot. Medics are attending to her there; injuries weren't serious; thankfully.”Grey explained. “Tim, I know you want to see her but you need to get Chen safe.West's on his way to his new safehouse.”

“You think the station's compromised?”Tim inquired feeling a headache start to build. 

“At this point; I'm not taking any chances. ”Grey responded solemnly. “Come by my office to get the keys. I'll have your stuff picked up from the other safehouse.”

“Yes, Sir.”Tim affirmed as he ended the call. 

He quickly gathered his things.

“What's going on?”Lucy demanded. “Who's hurt?”

“Lopez.”Tim responded. “We're going to a new safehouse. West's being moved too.”

“But Grey approved the plan.”Lucy protested. “We should still be safe enough here.”

Tim stopped and turned gripping both of Lucy's shoulders.

“Someone tried to grab Lopez a few blocks from the station.”Tim stated. “Grey's not sure the station is safe and I'm not taking a risk with your safety.”  
*****  
Lucy felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over her head. She'd been so sure this plan would get their lives back. Now they were going to another safe house. Everyone was still in danger. If their enemy had been bold enough to make a daylight grab of Angela Lopez.....They may have to come up with plan B or C. Lucy nodded at Tim and she saw him relax a bit. He led the way out of the gym.

*******  
“I know I'm beating a dead horse, “Attorney Wesley Evers began worriedly as he stood by the back door of the ambulance. “But you need a doctor to look you over.”

Angela tried not to wince as a blonde male paramedic in his late twenties began to stitch up a nasty gash in her left thigh. He'd numbed the area with a topical but Angela was still feeling the needle. She'd gotten that when she'd been dragged over broken glass. The broken glass having been dislodged from a newspaper machine she and her would be kidnapper had bounced into. Angela had been on the phone with Wes at the time which was why her boyfriend was here hovering. She loved him for being worried about her, but she didn't have time to argue. Jackson had already been moved to a new safe house. Her rookie; her responsibility.

“I'm alright.”Angela said softly as she reached up to place a hand on Wes's right cheek. “Few stitches and some aspirin; be good as new.”

“These guys are serious, Angela.”Wes protested. “They almost....”

“They didn't.”Angela interrupted firmly. 

Angela was more angry with herself that the guy had gotten away and she hadn't even gotten a good look at him. With the attacker being a bigger man she thought he might have been the bouncer wannabe that Tim had described from the hospital attack.

“Which I'm beyond grateful for.”Wes replied softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”Angela said quietly. 

Wes kissed Angela quickly before stepping back and letting the medics finish. Angela reached out and took Wes's right hand in hers and squeezed it reassuredly. A brief smile crossed Wes's face and Angela sighed inwardly. She'd heard that Grey had approved the boots's plan, but that was before this. Angela knew they had to come up with a counter attack. They couldn't keep playing the defense.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy barely noticed the new safe house. She didn't take in any details of the living room as she sat curled on the sofa. It was a half hour after they'd left the station. Lucy knew she should be impressed with how quickly Grey had gotten them switched to this place; but she wasn't. Everything seemed to be catching up to her emotionally and she was spinning. As she drew in shaky breaths Lucy was angry with herself; she should have better control. She was a daughter of two shrinks. Yet here she was huddled on a sofa knees drawn to her chest as some twenty year old cold case threatened to end her life and everyone she cared about. 

Tim was in the kitchen sitting at a small breakfast bar having just finished a Facetime conversation with Angela. Lucy listened with half an ear. She was glad Angela wasn't seriously injured. It would've added another stab of guilt to this mess and probably driven a wedge between her and Tim. Tim....Lucy's thoughts drifted back to the kiss and what he'd said in the gym. As it warmed her heart and the kiss made her toes curl it added another level of complication to the situation. She was still in training; still his rookie. The headache Lucy had been fighting began to throb and she rested her back and head against the pillows.

She and Jackson had thought they were doing the right thing. Trying to see if the rumor of his father was true. If it wasn't; clear his name. What was that phrase? The road to hell is paved with good intentions?  
******  
Tim finished the Facetime with Angela and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Everyone was safe; no one was seriously hurt. Setting the phone on the counter Tim turned to check on Lucy and his heart squeezed at the sight. She was curled up in the left corner of the sofa; her head back against the cushions and her eyes closed. Lucy's face looked pale and Tim began to worry what all the stress was doing combined with her recent injuries. She hadn't had enough recovery time.

“Hey, let's get you to bed.”Tim suggested as he stood and walked into the living room.

Lucy sat up and shook her head.

“I'm alright; just a headache.”Lucy protested.

“You're still recovering from the surgery and the kidnapping.”Tim said as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. “Rest while you can, boot.”

Lucy reached out and took Tim's right hand in both of hers. He smiled reaching up and caressing her right cheek with his free hand. She leaned into it. This felt so normal; so natural. It was becoming easier to admit to himself that he loved Lucy. What was going to be hard was telling her.

“We need to talk about this.”Lucy said quietly. “If we continue......I won't be your boot any longer.”

“You're almost done with training and we would've parted ways.”Tim reasoned as he lowered his mouth to Lucy's capturing it in a kiss.

They broke apart a few minutes later and Tim sighed resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you.”Tim stated softly. “I have for awhile. I think this situation just knocked some sense into my thick head.”  
********  
Lucy's mouth was dry as she stared at her partner. His words echoing through her tumbling thoughts.

'I love you.'

She could tell he meant it. Lucy knew she cared about Tim but was it love yet? Before she could think of a reply Tim kissed her once more.

“I just wanted you to know how I felt.”Tim said as he brushed hair away from Lucy's face. “I know you care about me.....”

Lucy searched her heart and she knew then beyond any doubt that she did love Tim. Ever since the quarantine things had been shifting; changing between them. She just hadn't realized the friendship was building to this. She smiled.

“I love you too.”Lucy stated tenderly.

A smile lit up Tim's face as he rested a hand on Lucy's left cheek.

“We'll figure this out, Lucy. I promise.”Tim said quietly.

“I know.”Lucy agreed as they kissed once more. “I'm just scared that this complicates an already bad situation.”

“No, it makes us stronger.”Tim vowed. “We'll regroup and.....”

Tim's phone rang and he got up and picked it off the kitchen counter. As he did he saw Grey's name on the screen.

“Bradford.”Tim greeted tersely.

“We've got an arrest.”Grey replied enthusiastically. “The BOLO on Reynolds finally paid off.”

“The guy that stabbed me in the hospital?”Tim clarified exchanging a look with Lucy who was on her feet.

“Yes.”Grey responded. “West's Dad has him in an interrogation room now. He's hopeful Reynolds will be the weak link.”

“Me too.”Tim said. “Anything we can do?”

“Not yet.”Grey replied. “After West is done I'm going to set up a video call with you, Chen, Jackson, Nolan and Lopez. We'll get a new plan going to bring this to a conclusion.”

“Okay.”Tim acknowledged.

“Hang in there.”Grey commented. “I know it's been tough. I'll text you when the link for the video call.”

“Understood.”Tim said as the call ended. He put the phone in his right jean pocket and met Lucy's anxious gaze.

“What is it?”Lucy asked as she stepped forward.

“They arrested Reynolds; West's Dad is questioning him now.”Tim explained. “Grey's going to set up a video conference call with our group later so we can kick around ideas of how to end this.”

“So it's good news for once.”Lucy said with a smile.

Tim nodded and kissed Lucy before pulling her into an embrace resting his head on top of hers.

“This is a good sign, Lucy.”Tim commented quietly

As they stood in silence wrapped in each others arms Tim just hoped he was right. If things continued to go south; if he couldn't protect her......With an effort Tim shoved the dark thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on the positives. This had to be a turning point; had to be.


	17. Chapter 17

I met my goal of finishing this before the show returned. Enjoy. :)

Title: Buried

author: Cindy Ryan

Notes and summary: See part one

The video call lasted over three hours. By the time she and Tim said goodbye to everyone Lucy was exhausted and sank back onto the sofa as Tim put the laptop on the coffee table and shut it down. They'd made a lot of progress in those three hours. The best news being of the progress Jackson's father had made with Reynolds. He was talking and had agreed to be part of a trap that was going to be put into motion the next day.

The big if was if the sting went correctly they'd nab the people who had kidnapped her and Jackson and this would all be over. Lucy closed her eyes; it was such a big burden to put on such an operation with a man who they had no reason to trust. Reynolds could bolt at any time and they'd be back to square one.

Which led Lucy's tired brain to the change in her and Tim's relationship. As wonderful as it was she was still a nervous wreck of how it would affect the training she'd done so far and the training she had left. Talia's warning echoed through her thoughts when she had discovered about Lucy and John. That seemed so long ago. Lucy winced inwardly at the thought of John and knew she'd have to tell Tim of her relationship with John. Though part of her still wanted to keep it hidden; keep it safe and close to her heart. Everyone had pasts.

The sound of plates hitting the counter and the fridge door being opened and closed forced Lucy to open her eyes. She turned and saw Tim moving about the kitchen. Her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours.

"Did they leave us anything good?"Lucy asked.

Tim flashed her a smile.

"Basics, but I'll pull something together. We both need to eat."Tim replied as he turned back to his task.

Lucy eased herself off the sofa and walked to the kitchen where she sat on one of the breakfast bar stools. Tim had found pasta and water was boiling on the stove.

"Need help?"Lucy inquired.

Tim frowned as he glanced back.

"You should be resting."Tim chided. "I've got this; won't take long."

"I can rest here just as well as there."Lucy responded.

"I know that sofa's more comfortable..."Tim began.

"Tim, it's alright."Lucy interrupted gently.

Tim opened the fridge and took out a bottled water. He slid it towards her and Lucy caught it and opened it sipping gratefully. She smiled her thanks. Then on impulse Lucy stood and walked into the kitchen she touched Tim's left arm to gain his attention. He'd been at the stove stirring the pasta. Lucy leaned up and kissed Tim in a kiss that was anything but chase. He still held the spoon as he drew her to him in in a one armed embrace. The weariness she'd felt earlier ebbed a little. Once the kiss broke Lucy leaned against Tim's left shoulder as he put the spoon on the counter.

"What was that for?"Tim asked softly as he ran a hand down Lucy's right cheek. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Just letting myself be happy with what we have."Lucy responded softly. "Trying not to worry about tomorrow."  
*********

Tim reached behind him and shut off the burner. His tired brain had almost completely shut down with that last kiss. His will power was quickly following. They were both tired and stressed. Not the best environment to add sex to the mix. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation, but Tim also knew they both needed comfort; needed each other. If things went to hell tomorrow...Tim shoved the thought away. Taking a deep breath Tim took Lucy's right hand in his and backed out of the kitchen leading the way.

"Tim?"Lucy asked puzzled.

Tim walked back to her and dropped her hand cupping her face with his hands. He kissed her deeply and they were both breathing heavily when they came up for air.

"I want you so badly right now I can't think."Tim stated raggedly.

"Same."Lucy agreed breathlessly. "Let's eat later."

"Best idea I've heard."Tim said as he pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Buried

author: Cindy Ryan

Hours later barely awake Lucy lay curled against Tim with her head on his naked chest. She sleepily admitted to herself that it made an excellent pillow. Tim's fingers lazily brushed against her left shoulder; she found the motion soothing. The last few days had been crazy to say the least. Her world was upside down, but tonight had been an aloe and Lucy knew she was on the way to turning things rightside up. Things would never be the same, but she decided that could be a good thing. Snug, happy and content in Tim's arms Lucy fell asleep.

*******  
Tim heard Lucy's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and then rested his own back on the pillow. He shut his eyes but Tim knew sleep wouldn't be coming; not for a while if ever. Memories of finding Lucy and Jackson in that dark storeroom kept sleep at bay. The men who did that had to have known they were cops and they hadn't hesitated to leave them there to die. A shudder ran through Tim and he turned on his left side pulling Lucy closer.

The plan tomorrow left Lucy and Jackson out of it. Neither of the rookies had been happy with that but Tim had fought for that and won. There was no reason for them to be in the line of fire. If whoever Reynolds was meeting with recognized the sting and figured out where the police were Tim didn't want Lucy anywhere near. He'd come close to loosing her too many times already. He was on body guard duty after all. Keeping her safe was his top priority. The days ahead Tim knew would be a test of their fragile new personal relationship and he hoped it would weather the storm.  
***********

John Nolan sat in the surveillance van his gaze rooted to the many computer screens in front of him. The cameras tracked Marcus Reynolds every step. Reynolds was a bald thin man in his early thirties with black sleeve tattoos up both arms. Nolan had been surprised when Reynolds had agreed to be in on a sting. With two of his best friends's lives in the balance Nolan was grateful the man had been cooperative. This was their best chance of finding who was ordering the attacks.

The meet was taking place at an outdoor coffee bar near one of LA's popular beaches. In the van were Percy West and Wade Grey. Another van a block over held a handful of uniformed officers from other stations. Nolan adjusted the headset and turned up the volume as the time for the sting approached. There was a knot in his stomach that Nolan wasn't sure if it was completely from nerves or if it was instinct warning him. As if echoing John's thoughts Reynolds broke the radio silence.

"This don't feel right."The con stated anxiously. "He's late."

"Only by a few minutes."Grey responded grimly. "Keep to the plan."

Reynolds stood by the left side of the coffee bar under the turquoise overhang. There was a crowd of about thirty waiting in line and at other small tables enjoying their drinks and the view.

"I'm starting to agree with Reynolds."Nolan muttered darkly.

"We've got good intel on this; they'll show."Jackson's father responded tensely.

A few minutes later Reynolds's angry voice crackled over the com.

"What kept you?"Reynolds demanded. "Think I got all day to wait here?"

"Easy."Grey cautioned.

"Boss thought you were captured."An older Asian male voice replied darkly.

"He's mistaken."Reynolds replied coldly. "I'm riskin' my neck for his grand plan. I need more cash."

"I'll pass the request along."The other acknowledged.

The other man was keeping out of sight using the overhang and the side of the building to stay in the shadows. Nolan would bet money that that last comment had a smirk attached to it.

"No, he wants those cops taken out; it'll cost him."Reynolds argued sharply.

"Boss isn't one to negotiate."The contact said angrily."You know that."

"Move."Grey ordered the other van. "Move in, now."

Nolan started towards the van's door also but the noise he heard next over the headset caused him to freeze. One sharp retort of a gunshot.

"Damn!"West cursed as everyone threw down the headphones and exited the van.

As John followed West and Grey everyone at a dead run they heard screams from civilians. Grey was demanding updates over the radio. The cold knot in John's gut tightened as they ran. He knew what they'd find and it made fear race up his spine. Not for himself but for Jackson and Lucy.

When Grey and West ran around the back left corner of the coffee bar they stopped by a sprawled male figure lying in a pool of blood. It was an Asian man in his early forties with a scar along his left cheek. Marcus Reynolds was no where to be found. John skidded to a stop as West called for an ambulance and Grey sent angry orders over the com.

"Reynolds is in the wind, find him!"Grey snapped. "Repeat Marcus Reynolds has escaped custody and is at large!"

John holstered his weapon and knelt by the wounded man. The man was struggling to breath and remain conscious. A large blood stain was forming over the chest area of his gray t-shirt.

"Help's on the way."John said soothingly. "Medics are coming."

"Bastard shot me."The man replied angrily.

"Who sent you?"John inquired knowing it was a long shot.

The man coughed and cringed in pain. Jackson's father knelt on the other side of the Asian man.

"We can cut you a deal."West said quietly. "Who sent you? Who do you work for?"

Just as the sirens grew closer Nolan heard the man say one word. A name. They may have lost Reynolds but they weren't out of this yet.

"Booker."


	19. Chapter 19

Title:Buried

author: Cindy Ryan

Tim and Lucy were eating lunch when Tim's phone rang. Lucy saw Grey's name on the screen before Tim picked it off the table and answered. She'd been anxious all morning wondering what would happen with Reynolds and the sting operation. Lucy glanced at the clock and saw that the meet should've been over by now.

"Understood, we'll sit tight."Tim said ten minutes later as he ended the call.

Lucy had been surprised that Tim hadn't asked any questions; only listened to their C.O. Now he seemed to be gathering his thoughts as he turned to face her. Lucy tensed; waiting.

"Meet was partially successful."Tim reported grimly. "The guy meeting Reynolds gave the name of the ringleader."

"That's wonderful!"Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

"Downside is that Reynolds shot the guy that came to the meet and is in the wind."Tim continued angrily.

"Oh."Lucy said softly her smile fading. "How's the guy that Reynolds shot?"

"Died on the way to the hospital."Tim continued with a shake of his head. "Grey has a BOLO out on the ringleader. Only a matter of time now."

Lucy nodded. They were a step closer to closing this, but they'd been close before and had things turn against them.

**********  
"What can I do?"John Nolan asked quietly.

Wade Grey looked up from behind his desk as the rookie entered.

"Have one of the front desk officers show you the tip line area. You can help them sift through the calls coming in on Booker."Grey ordered.

"Yes, Sir."Nolan responded with a brief smile. "Thank you."

"I know today didn't go exactly to plan but we did get the end result we needed; concentrate on that."Grey stated.

Nolan nodded and left.

Grey watched him go for a long moment. Nolan,West and Chen had been unlikely friends but they'd been tight through the acadmey and after. Wade knew Nolan was feeling like a spinning wheel with nothing to do to help his friends. Not for the first time that morning Grey hoped the BOLO would put this mess to a fast end.

***********  
Daniel Booker stared at the screen of his smart phone in dismay. He had several text and instant messages warning him of the BOLO. With a sigh Daniel stood and left his office locking it. He knew he might not be back for awhile.

In the parking garage Daniel found his green jeep and got in. He took the pistol out of the glove compartment and checked the ammunition. It was tiime for Plan C which meant taking care of things himself. Something he should've done much earlier. He put the pistol back in the glove compartment. He got out of the jeep and went to the rear. He got out a spare set of license plates and put them on switching out the old. That would fool the police for a little while. Hopefully it'd be enough time. Getting back in the jeep Daniel drove out into the California sunshine.

*********  
An hour later Lucy had a comedy movie on the flatscreen tv in the living room. She and Tim had found a deck of cards and were playing a version of Rummy at the kitchen table. Lucy hadn't played since college and was losing badly. Though the cards did help distract her and for that she was grateful.

"What do you want to watch next?"Lucy asked to break the silence.

"I think there's a basketball game on; college."Tim responded as he put a card down.

"Okay."Lucy agreed.

Just then the tv shattered with a shower of sparks and glass with a loud pop.

"What?"Lucy asked in alarm.

"Down!"Tim shouted as he withdrew his gun and aimed it behind her.

Lucy dove for the floor. Then she scooted around so she was next to Tim behind the coffee table. She saw the hole in the window before the next bullet shattered the glass more and Tim fired back. Silence followed and Tim stood pulling Lucy to her feet and ushering her towards the garage. They almost made it before the patio door opened and a man stepped inside holding a pistol. He was in his late forties with dark brown hair and a beard. Slightly heavy set wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You and your friend just couldn't leave the past buried."The man stated coldly as he walked forward.

Tim kept his gun aimed at the stranger moving to stand in front of Lucy.

"Booker."Tim said angrily. "How did you find us?"

"Doesn't matter."Booker replied. "Just know I'll make it as quick and painless as possible. I don't want to waste any time today."

"Put your weapon down."Tim ordered. "You're under arrest."

"That's cute."Booker replied with a smirk as he aimed his gun and fired.

Lucy screamed as Tim crumbled to the tile floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Buried  
author: Cindy Ryan

John was getting a headache trying to sift through the real information from the phony. Just as he was about to go find some caffeine one of the other officers working the tipline caught his attention. He looked at the middle aged brunette woman anxiously.

“What is it?”John asked coming towards her.

“I think this is legit.”The woman replied holding up a piece of paper. 

“Thanks.”John said as he took the piece of paper and read it.

John felt his face pale as he read the tip. Booker had been spotted. However, the address given was too close to Lucy's new safehouse. John took off at a run for Grey's office hoping they weren't too late.  
******  
Pain seared through Tim's left shin from the bullet. He couldn't put any weight on that leg. He had managed to hold onto his weapon and now brought it to bear on Booker. The older man had reached for Lucy pulling her back to him. 

“You're coming with me.”Booker said gleefully. “You'll be my insurance.”

“No way in hell.”Tim replied through gritted teeth. “Let her go, now!”

“I can shoot another limb.”Booker said with a smile. “You have three left. Have a preference?”

In one motion Lucy drove an elbow hard into Booker's stomach. Then she pivoted and disarmed him sending the gun sliding across the tile floor. It discharged before coming to rest against the far wall near the front door. Tim struggled to his feet; limping as blood dripped behind him.

*****  
Lucy was never more gratified when she heard Booker's gun hit the floor. She kneed the man in the groin and was going to punch him when he grabbed her in a choke hold slamming her against the wall. A gunshot roared and Lucy found herself free and able to breathe. Blood spatter hit her face before she had a chance to duck. Through blurry vision she watched Booker collaspe to the living room floor a gunshot wound to the head. It was over. Lucy watched as Tim checked Booker for a pulse and then turn back to her.

“He's dead.”Tim pronounced as he put his weapon aside and came forwards.

It was then that Lucy realized she'd slid to the floor; her legs not able to support her. Her throat was bruised and it was painful to swallow. Tim's gentle hands grasped Lucy's shoulders.

“Are you alright?”Tim asked worriedly.

Lucy nodded.

“What about you?”Lucy asked anxiously. “Your leg?”

“Just grazed me.”Tim responded in a voice tight with pain. “Can you get my phone?”

Lucy scrambled to her feet and found the cell phone. Just as she began to dial Grey's number she heard sirens getting closer. 

“Looks like somebody already did.”Lucy replied as she returned to Tim.

Tim nodded and then the phone in Lucy's hand rang and seeing Grey's name on the screen she answered. Ten minutes later the safe house was full of paramedics, police and the M.E. Lucy kept close to Tim as he was taken in the ambulance. As they left for the hospital Lucy took Tim's right hand in hers; holding it tightly.

“It's over, boot.”Tim said softly meeting Lucy's gaze. “It's over; you're safe.”

“We can go back to our normal lives.”Lucy replied with a smile.

“Normal's over rated.”Tim quipped.

Lucy squeezed his hand.

“I love you.”Lucy said softly.

“Love you too.”Tim replied quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Buried

author: Cindy Ryan

Epilog

Two days later Lucy and Tim sat in the living room of his house. They were both on medical leave. Lucy still recovering from the initial kidnapping and wounds suffered and Tim from the encounter with Booker. A college basketball game was on the tv and Lucy was content to sit next to Tim on the sofa snuggled next to him.

"I still can't believe Booker was a D.A."Lucy commented.

"Lower level D.A."Tim pointed out. "Still he had enough clout to know what was going on with the LAPD."

"I'm glad they found Reynolds."Lucy remarked.

"Me too. Now West's Dad can wrap everything up and throw it in a dark hole."Tim replied.

They'd found Reynolds at a bus station in Orange county about to board a bus for San Diego.

"Jackson told me his Dad told him everything about that I.A investigation. West's partner at the time was the one they were looking at. Which was why Jackson's Dad was in the rumor."

"Things still tense with them?"Tim asked.

"I think they're on the way to mending things."Lucy said as she turned to face Tim.

"Good."Tim acknowledged.

Lucy saw him wince as he shifted. Tim had been right; the bullet had grazed him. Still the injury was painful even with the brave front Tim was putting on.

"Need the pain meds?"Lucy asked as she eased herself away.

Tim smiled as he pulled her back.

"No, I have the best medicine right here."Tim responded.

Lucy returned the smile as he kissed her. They were still figuring things out, but Lucy knew that the future ahead would be a good one.

end


End file.
